


Black by Blood

by AvadaGreenEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goblins, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Inheritence, end of 4th year, not cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: takes place after the Third Task of the Tri-Wiz.





	1. Black by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in an increasing mood lately to write all day every day instead of doing chores or assignments, so I've been on a mad spree. This is, I think, my sixth new work in a month, and I won't always be able to update on a regular schedule. I have at least one other story currently being actively updated, but otherwise I have a handful of one-shots and such that may or may not become longer works. With this one my hand just kind of slipped while thinking of new plot lines, and this is the result. I hope you all enjoy.

Harry Potter was on a mission.

 

After the Tournament ended, and everything had come to a head, just about every student at Hogwarts thought he was a nutter. Really, Harry thought they all knew he was telling the truth, but they were too damn scared for it to start again, so they denied any possibility of it happening.

 

Except, of course, for the Twins.

 

Fred and George had always been particularly kind to the scrawny, speccy git that hung out with little Ronniekins, but they practically worshipped him when he proved he could tell them apart and mentioned he was the son of the Marauders - the first of the next generation. And though they would tell you money would never change how they felt about Harry, they were lying.

 

Except, not really. True, Harry did give them 1,000 galleons to start their dream with, and they tried to turn it down, because it was _his_ prize money. But then, he convinced them, and their respect and awe of him grew.

 

“Here,” Harry had said. “346 galleons, the life savings you lost betting with Bagman. Take another 200 galleons for the rescues and goodies you’ve been sending me since we met. Take 400 as incentive to finish your 7th year and pass your NEWTS, and 54 as a thank you for second year. This way, you can’t say you haven’t earned it.” They still tried to protest, but they knew it was useless. Really, they were only protesting out of a sense of duty.

 

“You could,” Harry started, “pay me back, I suppose, once you open your shop. Think of this as an investment. I’ll be your first - and hopefully only - investor. Say I have 20% stock in your business, that leaves 80 to split between the two of you, which gives you controlling shares. I’m a silent partner, if you will. Need help finding premises? Done. Need help with starting wages? No problem. We’re all gonna need a little laughter though, so go wild.”

 

It was after this conversation that Harry had realized something. If the Twins ended up as successful as he thought they would be, he would definitely be doubling the galleons currently in his vault. However, he wanted to see if there was anything he could do to smooth some things over down the road a bit, and perhaps see about investing in other companies so he could be independently wealthy until he found a job he liked.

 

And so his mission was simple: Get to Gringotts unseen.

 

~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~

 

Honestly, it was easier than he thought it should be. All he had to do was call for Dobby on the train. While Harry used the excuse of going to the loo, Dobby brought him to Diagon Alley, and then swapped places with him, glamoured to look like Harry. Dobby would then get off the train to meet his Aunt and Uncle, and go with them to Surrey. When he was alone, he would place an illusion over the smallest bedroom to make the Dursley’s think he was there sulking, and then go back to his usual job, until Harry called for him.

 

And so, just as the Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾, Harry Potter stepped up to an empty teller.

 

“Excuse me, sir.” Harry said. “I’d like to speak to someone about my vault, but I don’t have my key on me - is there any way to prove my identity?” Sneering slightly down to the human child in front of his podium, he barked for a Goblin in Gobbledegook. The new goblin gestured for the Wizard to follow him, and follow Harry did.

 

After a few turns, Harry addressed the goblin. “Hello, Griphook. Have you been faring well?” Startling, Griphook paused his steps for a moment before continuing.

 

“You remember me, Mr. Potter?” He inquired softly.

 

“Oh, yes! I never forget a face, sir, and you were the second ever magical person I had been introduced to.” Harry missed the frown on Griphook's face as they stepped up to a door. Knocking swiftly, Griphook wiped his face of emotion and opened the door upon hearing ‘Enter.’

 

Inside the room was an older goblin behind a large oak desk, surrounded by quills, parchments and inkwells. Enchanted bookshelves and filing cabinets lined the walls, and in front of the desk sat a small sofa, two armchairs and a small table.

 

“Pardon, Manager Ironclaw, but the Potter Boy wishes to speak with you.” Griphook said.

 

The goblin, name Ironclaw, looked up at this and eyed the human standing in the door.

 

“Come in and sit down, Mr. Potter. Griphook, that will be all, thank you.” Silently, Griphook bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Quickly and quietly, Harry made his way across the room and to the center of the sofa.

 

“What is it you wanted to see me for, Mr. Potter?” The Goblin inquired.

 

“Well, sir,” Harry began, “I wanted to speak to whoever was available about my Vault, 678, but I don’t have my key, so I wondered if there was a way to prove my identity.” Frowning slightly, Ironclaw began to take out the materials necessary for the test.

 

“Tell me, Mr. Potter, why don’t you have you’re key?” Sheepishly, Harry rubbed the back of his neck before responding.

 

“I’m not sure if you know, but I was raised with my mother’s Muggle sister and her family after my parents deaths. When I was 11, Hagrid delivered my Hogwarts letter and brought me to Diagon Alley for my shopping. He had my key then, said he got it from Professor Dumbledore. I haven’t seen my key since, though I think Mrs. Weasley had it my second year, and the Minister purchased my supplies my third year. I don’t remember who had my key at the start of fourth year, but I certainly don’t have it know.”

 

Sighing, Ironclaw gestured for Harry to step up to the desk. “Before we do anything else, we must prove your identity. If you could place three drops of blood in this potion, I will then pour it onto the parchment, which will present you name and date of birth, your parents names, and your grandparents names.” Following the instructions, Harry placed his finger in his mouth and silently willed his magic to heal the cut he had made. Then, he watched in awed amazement as the potion spiraled out to create a mini tree.

 

 **Charlus Harold Potter** \-------  **Dorea Fionn Potter (nee Black)**

                                         |

                           **James Charlus Potter** \------- **Lily Jane Potter (nee Evans)**

                                                                   |

                                                    **Henri Jaques Potter-Black**

                                                                        (blood-adoption)

 

“Huh.” Was all Harry could muster upon seeing the information. “I don’t suppose you happen to know why my name is French?”

 

“Mr. Potter, I have been the Potter Family Account Manager since you’re great-grandfather, Harold Potter, appointed me to the position. Like many families, yours had the tradition of teaching French as well as English from the cradle. That being said, the reason you’re name, in particular, is French rather than English is because your maternal grandmother was from France. This was a compromise between your parents. Your father got his legacy names, and your mother her French.” Nodding along, Harry realized he had another question.

 

“And the Potter-Black?”

 

“Clearly,” Ironclaw began, “You can see your grandmother was born a Black. Your godfather, Sirius Orion, swore he would never have children, but he wanted to make you his heir. Even though you already had Black blood it was not of the main branch, and so your parents allowed him to blood-adopt you on your first birthday. Apparently, that why you look like a clone of your father, rather than a mix of your parents - your godfathers added blood made your aristocratic features more pronounced, and consequently more like your father, as he shared quite the number of physical traits with your godfather.”

 

“Righttttt. Okay, let’s continue, shall we?”

 

~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~

 

Apparently, Harry was filthy rich.

 

Of course, Harry had known that the Potter Family was an old Pureblood one, but somehow that hadn’t equated in his mind to inherited wealth. His Trust Vault alone held 50,000 galleons currently, and another 5,000 would be deposited on his birthday until he came of age at 17. Also, his parents had apparently paid all seven years of his tuition, in full, the day he was born. That was nice.

 

He had also discovered the world of Nobility. The magical government was much more like the muggle one, just without the monarchy - there was a House of Lords and a House of Commons, but they called it the Wizengamot instead of Parliament. The House of Lords consisted of a number of families who had been entitled somewhere in their history, and the House of Commons was filled with elected officials and department Heads of the ministry. These seats could, occasionally, belong to more than one person, though they tried to avoid that. For example, Madam Amelia Bones currently held the Bones Regency, but she was also the Head of the DMLE, which meant she had three seats - one for Commons and two for Lords.

 

Harry would now become one of the few who held more than one seat - that of Potter and that of Black. Luckily, he wouldn’t have to do anything until he was 17, officially. Now that he had the rings he could work behind the scenes and leave the seats empty, but when he was 17 he would have to start going to the Wizengamot meetings. Joy.

 

In other news, Harry got Ironclaw to recall any and all keys currently in circulation for _any_ of the vaults now in his property, and had a new master key made - one for the Black Vaults and one for the Potter Vaults. He then asked for a way to make easy purchases for large amounts, or to avoid the currency change in the muggle world. For the first, he would have to sign a parchment and place a drop of blood for his name, thinking of the vault he wished the vaults to come from. For the second, they gave him a square of plastic reminiscent of the muggle Debit Cards, and told him they worked just the same.

 

Finally, he picked a residence to live in, directed Dobby to clean and repair it to the best of his ability, and then made arrangements for Fred and George.

 

He told Ironclaw of the investment he had made, and together they created a vault for the Twins business - only Harry and the boys would be able to access it, and so three keys were made. Within his properties he found an empty shop and apartment combination in Diagon Alley. Sneakily, he made arrangements to give the deed to Fred and George with a “No Take Backs” rule on it. The last thing he did was make up a small box with the deed, keys, and vault number, attaching a short letter and asking Gringotts to owl it for him - for a small fee, of course.

 

And so ended his trip to Gringotts. Now, it was time for shopping!

 


	2. I'm Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henri does a bit of shopping, goes home to Potter Manor, and speaks with his Elves.

Two hours after the Express had pulled into London found twins Fred and George Weasley once again experimenting in their room, silencing spells on the door and window for privacy. They had just been discussing a few new ideas they had come up with when an owl pecked at the window.

 

Realizing it was a Gringotts owl, George immediately got up to let it in. While Fred untied the package, George asked, “Are you waiting for a response?” and fed the poor thing a few owl treats. The owl shook its head once, nipped his fingers thankfully, and took off back out the window.

 

Curious, George turned back to his brother only to find that he was staring at the box wide eyed. “Go one then then Freddie, read the letter your holding.” Fred closed his mouth and shook his head once before shoving the letter at George.

 

“Here, you read it.” Clearing his throat, George began to read the letter aloud.

 

    _‘Mssrs. Gred and Forge Weasley,_

 

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good! Went to London instead of Surrey today, but the pigs won’t notice a thing. Spent some hours with a friend about finances, and decided to help a bit more than I already have. Inside the box should be two keys - one for each of you - and they connect to a ‘storage unit’ I just created that will help you with this little venture. Inside should also be the deed to an empty shop I owned in Diagon, which has a flat above it. You’re not allowed to give it back, and if you try my friend will just turn you away. If you need me for anything, call for Dobby. Feel free to visit me in Yorkshire, there’s plenty of room for you to experiment!_

 

_Mischief Managed,_

_Son of Prongs. ‘_

 

George snorted as he finished the letter. “Well,” he sighed, “did we really expect any differently?”

 

~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~

 

171 miles away in London, the newly found Henri Potter-Black entered a trunk shop.

 

Pushing the door open, the let the bell above the door alert the proprietor to his presence. He walked up to the till and read the signs as he waited, mentally putting together the trunk he wanted. Luckily, he had quite a bit of money, and wouldn’t really have to worry about price.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when the proprietor cleared his throat.  

 

“Good afternoon sir, I was wondering if you did custom jobs?” Henri inquired of him. The man practically beamed at him, and gestured for him to go on, taking out a piece of parchment and a Diction quill.

 

“Well, I’d like something for Hogwarts see. I’d prefer it to be done in a dark leather, but I don’t mind the particular color. On the top I’d like my family crests, and my initials on each side - the color should complement the leather. Inside I would like six compartments: one for my Potions things, one a library function - something that can hold all of my school texts and a few extra, say 150 slots? - two as a wardrobe, one for my stationary and ink, and a final one for some of my other items. The last compartment, at the least, should have cushioning charms. I’d prefer it if the trunk itself had Feather Light and Shrinking charms, and I think that’s it. Can you have that done within the week?”

 

Nodding vigorously, the proprietor said, “Oh, yes sir! I can have this done tomorrow morning for you to pick up, if you’d like?” Smiling, Henri agreed with him.

 

“Very good, sir. Now, which crests and initials?” Casually, Henri brushed a hand over his hair, moving his bangs just enough that the proprietor could see his scar.

 

“Apologies, I never introduced myself. I am known as Harry Potter, but I have just recently discovered that my name is _actually_ Henri Potter-Black. As such, I’d like the Potter and Black crests on the lid, and my initials, HJPB on the side. Does that help?” Wide eyed, the proprietor could only nod, shocked that Harry Potter had commissioned an expensive trunk from him.

 

“Y-yes, Mr. Potter-Black, that does clarify. Is that everything?” Amused, Henri was careful not to let it show.

 

“That is everything. How much will it be?” Still shocked, the proprietor looked down at the sheet of notes and added in his head.

 

“This will come out to 5000 galleons, Mr. Potter-Black.” Grinning, Henri pulled out his authorization slips and signed with a flourish. Using his quill to make a cut, he let one drop fall on his signature before silently healing the cut. “There,” he said passing the parchment over. “2,500 galleons to be paid now, and when I return tomorrow to pick it up, you will get the remaining sum. Now, I will leave you to work. Have a good day, sir.”

 

Walking out the door, he heard a faint ‘Good day!’ from the proprietor. _Sometimes,_ he mused, _it really is fun to mess with the masses._

 

~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~

 

It wasn’t until he had stood outside Twilfit and Tattings that he realized he probably should have spoken to the goblins about healing him. Shaking his head, he entered the shop and an attendant immediately saw to him.

 

“How can we help you today, young sir?” Smiling at the man, Henri approached him.

 

“I recently discovered that I would be inheriting two titles  upon my majority, and have been woefully unprepared for. I believe that I need a wardrobe befitting my new station, and I can certainly pay for it.” He knew this was just inviting the man to force him to spend money, but he didn’t really care at the moment - he just wanted to burn the rags he was wearing and never see them again.

 

And so it went. It took all of 10 minutes to measure him and discuss cuts, styles, colors, and fabrics. Then, it was a whirlwind of motion. In the end, Henri ended up with 10 pairs of slacks (5 cotton and 5 wool) in black and grey, 24 button-ups (12 silk and 12 cotton) in red, green, purple, black, grey and white, 1 pair of dragon hide boots, 1 pair of loafers, 20 pairs of socks (10 black and 10 white), 12 pairs of silk pants (in the same colors as the shirts), 5 waistcoats (in black and grey), and 5 ties. It totaled up to 2,000 galleons which Henri was happy to pay, and got the tailor to add growing charms to the clothing as well as shrink the package.

 

Changing into one of his new outfits, Henri resolved to do more shopping tomorrow, as he needed to return for his trunk anyway.

 

Calling for Dobby, he was taken to the Potter Manor in Yorkshire, where he had chosen to live.

 

~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~

 

The manor was, in a word, beautiful.

 

It was everything he had thought a pureblood manor would look like, and yet not. It was warmer, here, and it immediately felt like home. Awed by the feeling of the wards welcoming him home, he was startled when a low pop sounded behind him.

 

Turning around he found a House-Elf in a nice shirt and trouser with the Potter crest on the breast pocket.  Bowing low, the Elf said, “It is an honor to have Young Master home at last! May I do anything for Young Master?” Chuckling, Henri offered his hand to the Elf.

 

“Well, I would like your name, as I don’t want to call you ‘Elf’ for my time here. I would also appreciate it if you could give me a tour and tell me of any other Elves that may live here. Finally, this is my personal Elf, Dobby. Will that be a problem?” The Elf blushed - which Henri didn’t know Elves _could_ do - and bowed once more.

 

“Yes, Young Master, Dobby is welcome. I’s be Aurora, Master, the Head Elf. There are 20 Elves being here, and I’s can be giving you a tour now, Master, if Master wants?”

 

Henri took another look around the room before nodding to the Elf, in response. “How about, today we tour the manor, give me a few hours to unwind and unpack, and then we- meaning the three of us _and_ the other Elves -  can all have dinner together when it's ready? I can meet everyone at once, we’ll all be relaxed, and it will give me time to think of everything I need to tell you, or ask of you. Does that sound good?” Aurora nodded vigorously, and Dobby bounced on his toes beside him.

 

“Very good, Master! This way, and we’s begin the tour!”

 

~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~

 

Potter Manor turned out to be much larger than he thought it would be.

 

They started in the basement, which held a wine cellar, potions lab, weapons vault, dueling hall, and five dungeon cells.

 

The first floor held the Great Hall, the formal dining room, the gentleman's parlor, the ladies salon, two public bathrooms, and a sun room that looked out on the gardens. The Kitchens and House-Elf quarters could also be found on this level.

 

The second floor held the first level of the two-story Library, two studies, four guest rooms with shared bathrooms, and the family dining room. It also held the Portrait Gallery.

 

The third - and final - floor held the second story of the library, and the family suites. There was the Master Suite, of course, which had its own bedroom, bathroom, walk-in closet, and sitting room together, with an adjoining door to the Master Study, and another door attached to a nursery. There were two additional studies on this level, as well as a parlor and four suites of rooms.

 

At the conclusion of the tour, Dobby helped him unpack his school trunk and new things, organizing his books by year and subject, and his clothes by color and use. Henri was _very_ happy to be able to use the shower as long as he wanted, the hot water feeling lovely on his tired body.

 

It was seven in the evening by the time dinner was ready, and Henri met the Elves in the Family Dining Room.  The dinner itself was amazing, a meal of roast chicken with mash potatoes and gravy, water to drink, and a dessert of treacle tart. It was during dinner that Henri requested the Elves introduce themselves, and share whatever stories they wish of their previous Masters, or perhaps fond memories of working at the Manor.

 

After the meal was completed, Henri laid down his rules. “Now, I don’t know how my family previously treated you, but it might be different to how I will treat you. I, myself, have been treated as a slave since my parents deaths, and so I shall treat you as I had wished to be treated in that situation.

 

“So, to begin: you are _never_ to punish yourselves. If you feel that you have done something that warrants punishment, tell me and I will give you something to atone for it.” Henri sternly looked into the eye of every Elf, waiting until they were all in agreement to continue.

 

“Second rule, address me in whichever way makes you the most comfortable, though I ask it be appropriate to the situation and polite all around. Third, if you wish to continue your lines, you have my permission - I only ask you let me know, so that I can expect less elves to be available to my calls. The same goes for if you are sick - let me know so you can receive treatment, and I won’t call on you to work until you are better.” The Elves were wide eyed and looked joyous, but when their were no objections or comments, Henri continued.

 

“My fourth rule: You will only take orders from me, unless I say otherwise. In the future I may have other people staying with me, and I may decide that you can take orders from them, but my order will always supersede theirs. My fifth rule is that you are always welcome to eat with me when you wish, here in the family dining room, though I expect you know when it is appropriate to do so. My last rule is thus: if you need help with any of your duties, but do not have enough elves, you may ask me - I also happen to be Lord Black, and hold Elves in that House as well.” He looked once more around the table before finishing what he had to say.

 

“Now, tomorrow I will be stopping by Gringotts for a diagnostic, and I may return looking differently than when I left. You should know that I have been suffering from malnutrition for several years now, but I hope to be up to a healthy weight soon. Following that, I will be doing some shopping tomorrow, and I will have Dobby with me, disillusioned, at all times. If you need something from me, you may alert Dobby so he may tell me. Otherwise, I do not know at what time I will return, but I don’t expect it will take long.” Once more he looked around the table at the elves, before standing from his seat at the head of the table.

 

“I will be returning to my room now. You may do as you wish for the rest of the night, but I have an early morning, so I will be going to bed. I had a lovely night with you all, and I will see you in the morning.”

 

Nodding to them once more, Henri exited the room and went up the stairs to the Master Suite. Sighing in happiness, Henri only said, “Home, Sweet Home.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, I did sketch out the floor plans for my idea of the Manor, but I hope the description helps.


	3. Shopping, Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henri visits the goblins and goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I posted this chapter, I made some minor corrects to the previous chapters - It was mostly spelling corrections and mathematical errors. 
> 
> This chapter is, admittedly, a bit boring, but its not long now until my finals are over and I can dedicate some more time to writing. The way this story is going, it'll probably be a bit slow to start, but it will pick up the closer we get to Henri's fifth year at Hogwarts.

It was 8am when Henri made it back to Gringotts. 

 

He had, admittedly, woken up a bit disoriented, not consciously recognizing the Master Suite of the Manor, but adjusted fairly quickly. He had chosen to dress in a black pair of cotton slacks with a matching black waistcoat, a jade green silk button-up to contrast the two and nicely pair with the silk pants he had worn to bed. He finished his choice with his loafers and a black pair of socks, attempting to brush his hair all the while. 

 

He shared a brilliant breakfast with his elves, Henri sharing his plans and To-Do List with the elves, and they doing the same in return. 

 

Finally, he had Dobby pop him to an ally near the bank. He allowed Dobby to place a elvin tracking charm on his person, then ordered the elf to Disillusion himself and follow three paces behind him. 

 

Henri entered the bank and headed for a teller, who called for Griphook to take him, once again, back to Ironclaw’s office. After taking the customary identity check (in the form of a magical signature scan, this time) Ironclaw addressed the wizard. 

 

“I just saw you yesterday, Lord Potter-Black, what did you need?” The Goblin inquired of the young man. 

 

“Apologies for being a bother, Manager Ironclaw, but a few things occured to me after my visit concluded yesterday, and so I came in this morning to discuss them with you.” Careful not to show any expression, the Goblin picked up a quill and pulled over a sheet of parchment, ready to take notes. Seeing this, Henri continued. 

 

“First, I would like you to conduct a thorough audit on  _ all _ of my accounts, vaults, and business with Gringotts. While I trust that you took care of everything very well since my parents untimely deaths, I want to make sure there were no oversights or that nothing was mismanaged on accident and such. If, for whatever reason, you find something alarming, I ask that you just write it in a detailed report to be given to me upon completion. If it's something that I should see immediately, you are, of course, free to summon me, but I trust you can handle this matter.” Ironclaw could tell that Lord Potter-Black was trying not to insult both himself and the bank, and simply wanted things checked out to make sure nothing would be discovered in the future, too late to fix. 

 

Henri continued upon Ironclaw’s nod of acknowledgement. 

 

“Second, I was wondering if you could, perhaps, provide me with a list of reputable barristers for my use?” Once more, Ironclaw nodded in acknowledgement, setting down his quill to reach into a drawer to his left, waving for Henri to finish with his free hand. 

 

“Finally,” Henri said, “I was hoping Gringotts would be willing to perform a diagnostic on me, and consequently heal me to the best of the Healer’s ability. Gringotts would, of course, be compensated for this service, but I would understand if it cannot be provided.” Henri sat still and silent, waiting for Ironclaw. 

 

In short order Ironclaw was finished with his notes, handing Henri a list of barristers which was promptly folded and placed into his trousers pocket. The Goblin sat back in his chair, scanning the young Lord with his eyes. Ironclaw touched a rune on his desk to call for a Healer, and then addressed the human. 

 

“We can do all of those things, yes. As you are expecting, it will cost a small fee, but it is all well worth it. I will get started on the audit when you leave the building today. Is there anything else?” As Henri was responding, a Healer in white robes nocked swiftly on the door before opening it. 

 

“Yes, please, Ironclaw. I would appreciate it if you (or someone you trust) could go to the main Potter Vault and my Trust Vault while I am with the Healers. I would a box to be filled with anything this individual deems important to a Young Heir, such as heirloom tie pins, cufflinks, jewelry, etc. from my Sire and Bearer, exclusively. I’d appreciate any journals or diaries found, their Hogwarts Trunks, or something similar. Any Portraits, letters, and such are welcome but not necessary, but anything else it up to whomever enters the vault.” Ironclaw was surprised, and so was the Healer. Generally, Human Wizards did not trust  Goblins in their vaults without them present, but this young Lord was proving different from the masses. 

 

Ironclaw verbally acknowledged the request, making a shoo-ing motion with his hands to encourage the Wizard to go with the Healer. He could tell Henri was amused rather than upset, and followed the direction, turning to speak quietly with the Healer as he followed her out of the room. Ironclaw turned to his desk after watching them go to retrieve a few necessary items before setting out for the vaults himself.    

 

After all, if you want something done right, you ought to do it yourself. 

 

~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~

 

His trip to Gringotts had taken two hours. 

 

Apparently, he was worse off, health wise, then he had believed. Though Goblins did not like Wizards much, his healer had been particularly violent at the results of the diagnostic test, muttering darkly in Gobbledegook while healing him. 

 

First, his malnutrition was so bad that he had, unconsciously, been wearing a glamour to cover part his state. When it was removed, he could, once again, count his ribs, and he could see just about every vein in his hands. To fix this, the Healer placed an IV in his arm that was full of nutrient potion and then put him in a time-bubble (Gringotts Secret) that allowed him to absorb the position as if he had been on it for  _ years _ instead of minutes. Once the malnutrition was corrected he had hit a growth spurt. He now stood at 5’10, the same height as his godfather, and six inches taller than he previously had been. 

 

His abysmal eyesight was, apparently, due more to his systemic malnutrition rather than his genetics, and so the healer was easily able to correct that, having him swallow an Eye-Correcting Potion and then spelling some gauze over his eyes. 

 

The most alarming thing, however, were the binds. 

 

The diagnostic had showed that more than 70% of his core had been locked away. 20% of this number was due to a dark presence in his scar, which he was informed was a Horcrux. The other 50% had been bound by Albus Dumbledore, apparently, He growled at the thought. 

 

Speaking of Dumbledore, the old man had also blocked his Parsel abilities by 40%, made it more difficult for him to retain knowledge of anything he learned, and increased his natural recklessness and curiosity Damn that old man. 

 

When all of  _ that _ was dealt with, Henri found that his core was much larger and his magic came easier to him. He could still understand parseltongue, surprisingly,  as he had gained that ability from the Potter family, which had roots and connections in India. He could perform parselmagic if he wished, and the language itself didn’t sound like English to him anymore. In fact, it clearly sounded like hissing, but his brain automatically translated it for him. 

 

When his healing was done he was lead back to Ironclaw’s office. Once there, he picked up the box, and Ironclaw walked him through the steps to remove the trace and other things from his Holly wand. He donated 2000 galleons to the bank, most for payment and as a thank you for services rendered. Before he left, however, one more thing occurred to him. 

 

“Ironclaw,” He started. “I know that Potter Manor is unplottable, but I was wondering if, perhaps, you could cast the Fidelis over the manor for me, and make my Head Elf, Aurora, the Secret Keeper?” Ironclaw was stunned for a moment, surprised that this young wizard would insure such a task to non-humans.

 

“Yes of course, Lord Potter-Black. It shall be done before you return. I will send the Head Elf to you with the secret as soon as it is complete.” 

 

That done, Henri wrote out a note for Aurora, imbibing it with his magic and allowing her to follow Ironclaw’s orders, so long as he didn’t abuse the privilege.

 

 ~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~ **HJPB** ~~~~

 

His first stop in Diagon was the trunk shop, where he purchased a messenger bag with Featherlight and Expansion Charms on it, picking up his new trunk and paying for his purchases. 

 

Next, Henri went to the apothecary to purchase one year’s worth of Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. After that he went into Madam Malkins for his Fifth Year robes, updating his measurements along the way. He picked up a nice summer cloak here too, a brilliant hunter green with gold accents. Putting it on immediately, Henri wandered over the the beauty salon to lengthen his hair to the base of his ribcage, the weight of it allowing it to be mostly the wavy sort of straight with curled ends. He allowed the stylist to do whatever she wanted with his hair, which meant he left the salon with his hair in two sections, top and bottom, the top in what looked like a [four-strand braid](https://www.google.com/search?client=firefox-b-1-d&biw=1440&bih=864&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=hQ3TXJSlO8qJ0wKJ5Y_gCw&q=intricate+hair+designs+for+people+withwaist+length+hair&oq=intricate+hair+designs+for+people+withwaist+length+hair&gs_l=img.3...31679.34603..35092...0.0..0.81.819.12......1....1..gws-wiz-img.fdWvfLkdPyE#imgrc=-II5xfPg2sTpYM), but the bottom was straightened and left alone. He also purchased the beauty supplies she thought might help him in the future, figuring he would give it a shot

 

Following this was another trip to Twilfit and Tattings, not only to update his measurements but to order Robes, all of which were in various colors. Five were formal, five were casual open robes, five casual closed robes, and four cloaks (two winter and two summer). 

 

It was as he was exiting Twilfit and Tattings that Aurora appeared to give him the secret, and he allowed her to take his purchases so far back to the Master Suite, carefully handing over the Vault Box and ordering her to  _ only _ unpack the clothing. 

 

He only went three more places in Diagon before having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. First, he went stopped in at Ollivanders for two wand holsters and a wand cleaning kit. His last two stops were for books, in which he went to both Flourish and Blotts, and a second-hand book store, purchasing books on multiple subjects, including Animagi Transfiguration, Occlumency & Legilimency, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Nobility and Etiquette.

 

**~~~~HJPB~~~~HJPB~~~~**

 

After lunch at the Leaky, Henri had Dobby transfigure his cloak into a trench coat and went out into Muggle London. 

 

First he purchased a seasonal bus pass and a card for the tube, allowing him to just give monthly installments instead of paying every time he wanted a ride. He also inquired about licenses, to which he discovered he would have to be 16 to legally drive a motorcycle or moped, and 17 to drive a car. Something to think about in the future. 

 

Then he went to Fortnum & Mason, mostly to look around and mentally bookmark the place to discover later. Here, he purchased two three-piece suits in black, as well as a trench coat to match. He also purchased a handful of different sweets and boxes of tea, as well as a few biscuits to try them out. 

 

Next he went to Harrods, which he had heard about from his Aunt when she was complaining that they would probably never have the money to shop there. Here he purchased leather pants and silk shirts, a few pairs of oxfords and loafers, three more suits in dark blue, green and red, a wrist watch, a phone and a billfold. He also purchased the proper clothing for horseback riding, as he had been told of the stables on his property. 

 

Finally, he took the bus to Trafalgar Square to visit St. James’ where he purchased denims (ripped and regular), boots, leather jackets, scarves, blazers, and two pair of gloves (one leather and one wool). 

 

At last, his errands were complete and he could go back to the manor for the day. Sighing in relief, he walked down a side alley, checking that he was alone before he asked Dobby to take him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are curious, I have no idea about the things sold in the mentioned stores. I'm American and have never been to London, so I looked up luxury shops in London, and guessed: https://www.visitlondon.com/things-to-do/shopping/luxury-shopping/top-10-luxury-shopping-destinations 
> 
> Further, for what Henri's hair looks like, I googled intricate designs for people with long hair, and found this one braid that I thought looked really cool.


End file.
